My Little Pony Friendship Is Music
by Tipsyrainbow
Summary: These are songs with lyrics and links of My little pony, Friendship is witchcraft, Pony musics from real artists and bands, and others
1. Sweetie's big race

SONG VIDEO LINK AND LYRICS

Sweetie bot's big race  
watch?NR=1&v=IuMA_D9axKI&feature=endscreen

Sweetie bot: When I'm feeling broken down, she has always got my back. *humming* something giant hat! Yes, I love my sister Rarity...

*later that day*

Sweetie bot: The race has begun, we must run fast. Jump over the mud, having a good time. Where's Applejack? She fell in the mud. Are you okay? We can still win this. Jump in a bucket. That looked like it hurt. I know what pain is. It's great to be alive. But when I am feeling weak, and when I am feeling down, she is there to lift me up, lift me up over this box! Yes I love my sister Applejack. Bum, bum, bum, eating some pie, no time to chew. Pushing some hay, no time to lose. Pushing hay really far!

Random pony: Pushing hay is really hard!

Sweetie bot: Running in a circle yes, having so much fun hooray! Gotta chuck some grapes? Throw them with your face! Sister toss and, squish and squash, and making tacky jelly. Put it on your head, we're gonna win the race. BECAUSE I AM A GOOD RACER! I am running oh so fast, fun levels are to the max! Applejack flies through the air, apples fall without a care. Apples are not meant to fly, no apples get left behind. When small things get kicked around, they just might destroy the town. When I'm feeling broken down, She has always got my back, life is worth protecting now. Place it in this giant hat, yes I love my sister Applejack. Now we're racing toward the finish line, Nothing matters once you die but we're along for the ride! And you sacrifice some meaning just to have the words rhyme! In the end it all comes down to just how far we can slide!


	2. Princess of the night

Princess of the night  
watch?v=d4xvIpSSlWo

Lunar: I'm the princess of the night, so of course they run in fright. They feel threatened and unsure.

Twilight: So let's heighten your allure.

Lunar: I don't think you understand, I bring darkness to their land.

Twilight: But what causes them to flee-

Lunar: Must be my supremacy

Twilight: Make it so they can't resist

Lunar: So that we can coexist

Twilight: You'll be welcome in their clique

Lunar: TALKING LOUD SHOULD DO THE TRICK

Twilight: Turn your social life around, ditch those boots and homely crown. I can help with one small fee, give your princesshood to me!


	3. Art of the mattress

Rarity's sleep song: Art of the mattress  
watch?v=_4amc3a8IqE&feature=related

Rarity: Ah ah! You have to sing the sleep song before you go to sleep. I am not, messing up the covers! Sliding in, so as not to wrinkle all the sheets. Making sure the quilt stays nice and clean. Have you ever seen a bed so neat? I'm getting into bed. Sleep, sleep, sleep. Time to go to sleep now. It is night, and I need to sleep while it is dark. I am really tired, time for sleep now. Tired, tired, tired. Sleep, sleep, sleep. I'm getting into bed.

Applejack: Well, I don't care much for covers. Biscuits and gravy!


	4. The gypsy bard

The gypsy bard  
watch?v=2ixvsV-ahI0&feature=related

Pinkie: When you're rie with devastation, there's a simple explanation, you're a toymakers creation trapped inside a crystal ball! And whichever way he tilts it know that we must be resilient. We won't let them break our spirits as we sing our silly song! When I was a little filly, a galloping blaze overtook my city. So they shipped me off to the orphanage, said "Ditch those roots if you wanna fit in." So I dug one thousand holes, and cut a rug with orphan foals. The memories are blurred, and their faces obscured, but I still know the words of this song! When you've bungled all your bangles, and your loved ones have been mangled, listen to the jingle jangle of my gypsy tambourine. 'Cause these chords are hypnotising and the whole worlds harmonizing, so please children stop your crying and just sing along with me!

When I was a little filly, a galloping blaze overtook my city. So they shipped me off to the orphanage, said "Ditch those roots if you wanna fit in." So I dug one thousand holes, and cut a rug with orphan foals. The memories are blurred, and their faces obscured, but I still know the words of this song! When you've bungled all your bangles, and your loved ones have been mangled, listen to the jingle jangle of my gypsy tambourine. 'Cause these chords are hypnotising and the whole worlds harmonizing, so please children stop your crying and just sing along with me!

When you've bungled all your bangles, and your loved ones have been mangled, listen to the jingle jangle of my gypsy tambourine. 'Cause these chords are hypnotising and the whole worlds harmonizing, so please children stop your crying and just sing along with me!


	5. Pinkie's brew

Pinkie's brew  
watch?v=682pneYoP0c

Pinkie pie: I'll cook up a solution with the knowledge I've accrued, they say a kitchen time saves nine, but I'm just saving two.  
I've gathered the ingredients to make some time sorbet, there's hardly room for seconds when the seconds melt away! Watch as I work my gypsy magic, eye of a newt and cinnamon. Watch as the matter turns to batter, open the portal jump in.

Crude stew; do you fear it Applebloom? Sometimes life is not a cakewalk served up on a silver spoon. Toss a fig, and save the date, and, bread and butter, chant and mutter, marination, incantation, chocolate icing, timeline splicing, yeast is rising, rectifying.

Pinkie's parents: Pinkie if you're hearing this it means we're dead and gone. Please don't bake a portal; just accept it and move on.

Pinkie: My cauldron is preheated, and I've got you in my thrawl, let's beat these yolks and save my folks by baking the fourth wall! Watch as I work my gypsy magic seapony tears and provolone, god help the outcast with her witchcraft, someday I'm gonna go home. Someday, I'm gonna go... Home!


	6. Pinkie's orphanage song

Pinkies orphanage song  
watch?v=6y1s6Jbhrzc&feature=related

Twilight: Pinkie, sing one of your songs from the orphanage to help Fluttershy calm her fears.

Fluttershy: Not a song...

Pinkie: Step one! Try not to be so self-conscious, two, shift your weight into your haunches! Three, take a leap into the air! And four! Just forget your parents are both dead...

Twilight: I meant the other song...

Pinkie: Chin up! Even if you're not adopted, it's not you are unwanted, but it might help if you were magic, not just a boring ugly earth pony that no one will ever love because you're unworthy!


	7. 3 Short songs

Derpy's when I'm muffin  
watch?v=OtuMaYiaHew&feature=related

No lyrics, just watch the video...

Rainbow dash's gangnam style  
watch?v=pVoK3esrwyI&feature=endscreen&NR=1

The lyrics are gangnam style, but with Dash's dancing. It's epic.

Pinkie pie's gangnam style  
watch?v=RtWo-bmUxN0&feature=endscreen&NR=1

The lyrics are gangnam style, but with Pinkie's dancing. It's epic.


End file.
